Selbst Engel weinen
by Chiffre
Summary: Wer bist du?" fragte er daher. Wieder dauerte es erst kurz bis sich ihre Stimme wieder erhob und meinte: Anna… Anna Irving…"
1. Vergessen und Verzeihen

Prolog: Vergessen und Verzeihen

Alles war wieder irgendwie ruhig. Alles wurde langsam so wie es sein sollte. Lloyd und Colette hatten sich ihre Reise um die Exsphears einzusammeln noch ein wenig zu verschieben bis Raine raus gefunden hat ob es möglich ist, Llyods größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Einmal seine Mutter treffen und am besten, sie wieder erwecken. Dass sie wieder leben soll wünschten sich ein paar Leute und einer ganz besonders, auch wenn er es sicher niemals direkt sagen würde. Zumal er sich nicht sicher war, was er machen sollte wenn sie wieder da war. Wenn er ihr wieder gegenüber stehen würde. Was sollte er ihr denn sagen? Was sollte er machen? Seit nun mehr 2 Wochen waren sie hier und Kratos war von allen in Iselia gut angenommen worden, immerhin war er ein Mensch. Doch dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Engel war, wussten die wenigsten. Und das war wohl auch gut so. denn Llyod wollte nicht, dass auch noch sein Vater gehen musste. So weit würde es sicher nicht kommen lassen. Im Moment waren er und seine Freunde in seinem Zimmer. Heute würden wieder alle hier bei ihm bleiben. Immerhin sahen sie sich nun leider nicht mehr jeden Tag. So war es umso schöner, dass auch Zelos, Presea und Sheena den Weg hier her gefunden haben. Leider konnte Regal nicht kommen, denn er war in seinen Geschäften vertieft und Professor Raine musste arbeiten. So waren sie zu sechst. Kratos welcher nun auch hier wohnte, saß zum ersten Mal seit er hier war mit Dirk in der warmen Stube und redete mit dem Zwerg. Für den jungen Teenager war das sehr seltsam, dass seine beiden Väter zusammen in einem Raum saßen und sich über ihn und seine Mum unterhielten. Daher konnte er es auch nicht lassen zu lauschen, auch wenn seine Freunde da waren und sowohl Presea als auch Genis ihn darauf aufmerksam machten, dass man das nicht tat. Doch da hatten die beiden nicht viel Gehör. Denn auch Colette, Sheena und Zelos waren nun mal neugierig. Immerhin kannten sie alle Kratos recht gut…. Zumindest ansatzweise nach dieser langen Reise. So hörte man den beiden Männern zu und wie man es schon vermutet hatte: es ging um Lloyd und um Anna, Llyods Mutter.

„Nach allem was ich weiß, Krratos, kannst du berruhigt sein.", meinte Dirk als er sich und Kratos einen Krug Bier hinstellte, „Annas Tod ist nicht deine Schuld, selbst wenn du sie getötet hast…"

Man konnte Kratos seufzen hören und wie immer bevor er sprach gab es eine Pause, als müsste er sicher gehen, dass jedes Wort passte und nicht falsch war.

„Das mag sein… aber deswegen ist es auch nicht vergeben und vergessen…", stellte er durchaus richtig fest.

Dirk setzte sich zu seinem Gesprächspartner, trank einen Schluck und sah Kratos daraufhin an. Lächelnd stellte er dann fest, um den rothaarigen etwas zu entlasten:

„Ich kann nicht von den Leuten im Dorrf rreden, aberr Lloyd… Err hat dirr in derr Tiefe seines Herrzens schon lange verrgeben… err kann es eben nur nicht verrgessen…"

Lloyd war erstaunt wie sein Ziehvater das so treffend formulieren konnte. Er selbst hätte seinen Standpunkt im Moment nicht besser darstellen können. Doch dann hörte er Dirk noch etwas anfügen:

„Wie steht es denn da bei dirr selbst?"

Wieder folgte eine lange Pause, Kratos blickte auf die Flüssigkeit in seinem Krug und hob diesen etwas an. Weiterhin starrte er hinein bis er endlich meinte:

„Genau anders rum… Ich… werde es mir niemals verzeihen können…. Aber manchmal kann ich es vergessen."

Wie um seine Worte zu bestärken nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Krug und stellte ihn dann wieder ab. Dirk sah nun sehr nachdenklich aus, doch schaffte er es nicht einfach zu schweigen und es bei dem beruhen zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er Anna noch ein wenig kennen gelernt. Sie war wirklich ein bezaubertes Mädchen gewesen, aber dennoch ein normales, sehr einfaches Mädchen. Daher hatte er sich schon gefragt wieso ausgerechnet sie? Klang vielleicht komisch, aber Kratos lebte immerhin schon über 4000 Jahre und da will man dann glauben, dass er in all dieser Zeit kein Mädchen wie sie getroffen hatte? So rang sich der Zwerg doch durch einfach zu fragen:

„Krratos, sag doch mal… was ich unbedingt wissen wollte: Warrum eigentlich ausgerrechnet Anna Irrving? Ich meine… du hast bestimmt schon so viele Mädchen kennen gelernt in deinen 4000 Jahren. Warum genau sie?"

Noch immer blickte der Engel in den Krug doch dieses Mal musste er ein wenig grinsen. Ja. Warum sie? Diese Frage hatten ihn schon einige gestellt: Juan, als er es erfuhr, Kavr, sogar Mithos. Und doch war die Antwort einfacher als man dachte. Oder nicht?

„Sie hat mich wieder zum Menschen gemacht… wie Lloyd Colette aus ihrem Engeldasein befreit hat, hat Anna mich aus meinem trostlosen Engelleben gerissen…"

„Sie hat dirr eine Schutzfassung fürr deinen Currxis – Krristall gemacht?"

Dirk klang eindeutig sehr irritiert, doch Kratos veranlasste diese Frage nur zum lachen. Kopfschütteltend entgegenete er daher:

„Nein… nein, die hatte ich schon… sie hat mich einfach wieder aus meinem tiefen Loch der Gleichgültigkeit und Gefühllosigkeit geholt und gleichzeitig hat sie mich noch viel tiefer darin versenkt…"

„Errzähl mirr doch bitte wie… Sicherr geht es dir auch besserr wenn du endlich mal mit jemanden darrüber gerredet hast!"

Es folgte nun wirklich eine sehr lange Pause und Lloyd glaubte auch nicht daran, dass Kratos nun wirklich seinem zweiten Vater von seiner Liebe erzählen würde. Immerhin war Kratos' größtes Geheimnis seine Gefühle und vor allem die zu Anna. Doch nicht nur Lloyd sondern auch die anderen waren sehr überrascht, als sie Kratos plötzlich sagen hörten:

„Gut, Dirk, ich erzähl's dir…"


	2. Angelus Projekt: Anna Irving

Kapitel 1: Angelus – Projekt: Anna Irving

_[i] „Vor gut 18 Jahren wurden Juan und ich als Abgesandte von Yadraggsil in die Menschen – Farm von Aska entsannt. Wir sollten dort ein Projekt begutachten, welches der Fürst Kavr für ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Er selbst sah es nicht für nötig an hinzugehen, das sollten wir machen. So gingen wir beide. Wohl wissend, dass wir das alles hassten und vor allem diese Menschen – Farmen, denn wir waren beide nicht mehr wirklich mit dem Weg den Mithos eingeschlagen hatte zufrieden. Sicher wir akzeptierten ihn… aber so wirklich recht war er uns nicht… Jedenfalls mussten wir dort hin und dort…" [/i]_

Es war Hochbetrieb in der Farm von Aska. Die großen 5 Fürsten der Desaiens waren versammelt, ebenso wie die beiden gesandten Seraphen von Lord Yadraggsil. Die Anwesenheit der beiden Engel war eine große Ehre für den Besitzer der Farm, Kvar. Der Anlass für diesen hohen Besuch war die Vorstellung eines von Kvar in die Welt gesetzten Projektes. Das Angelus – Projekt. So sicher, was der Desaienfürst damit bezwecken wollte, wusste keiner, aber es ging wohl um ein Geschenk für Yadraggsil. Das war es wohl. So wurden die Gäste durch das Gebäude geführt, bis sie am Labor waren. Voller Stolz öffnete Kvar die mechanische Tür und ließ eintreten. Niemand war im Moment in diesem Raum, wahrscheinlich genau aus diesem Grund, dass sie hier waren. In der Mitte jedoch befand sich eine Säule aus Glas, welche von unten her mit Licht bestrahlt wurde. Die war groß genug, dass sich eine Frau eingerollt hinlegen konnte was auf die Dauer wohl sicher auch nicht bequem war. Kabel führten von der Decke der Säule nach unten und schlossen an verschiedene Bereiche des Körpers der Person an. Wohl zur Datenüberwachung. Die am Boden kauernde Gestallt wirkte sehr apathisch, fast so, als würde sie bald den Verstand verlieren. Schützend hatte sie die Arme um sich geschlungen und die langen braunen Haare hingen ihr so tief ins Gesicht, dass man dessen Züge nur noch erahnen konnte. Kavr ließ seine Gäste um die Säule gehen und die junge Frau darin genauer zu betrachten. Wie ein Experiment eben. Der Kristall auf ihrem Handrücken stach sehr hervor. Der Exsphear, der ein Cruxis – Kristall werden soll. Eigentlich schon dreist so etwas überhaupt zu versuchen, denn immerhin waren die Cruxis – Kristalle der Seraphen etwas besseres als die anderen hatten und er bildete sich nun ein, die entstehen lassen zu können? Einfach so. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung was es bedeutete mit so einem Ding leben zu müssen. Oder besser existieren. Leblose Wesen. Doch das war im Moment nicht das Thema, außerdem waren die anderen Fürsten begeistert. Gut. Das war auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich wenn man ihn fragte, aber gut. So begann Kvar mit seinem Bericht.

„Das ist nun das Angelus – Projekt. Dieser Mensch ist ein sehr guter Wirtskörper für den Cruxis – Kristall, da sie eine sehr hohe Manafraktur im Körper hat. Für einen Menschen beachtlich…"

Kratos hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Das war doch nicht wirklich interessant. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Außerdem hatte er schon alles über dieses Projekt für Yadraggsil lesen müssen und wusste daher bestens bescheid. So achtete er nicht wie die anderen auf den Desain, sondern blickte weiter durch das Glas auf das Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht 21. Höchstens aber 25. Er würde aber 21 sagen. Doch so sicher war das nicht, denn immerhin hielt so ein Kristall deine Zeit an. Du alterst nicht mehr, zumindest wenn das da wirklich ein Cruxis – Kristall war. Etwas ging der Engel in die Knie um das Mädchen vielleicht doch mal erblickten zu können, denn immerhin verdeckten die Haare ihr Gesicht. Juan beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, aber das merkte Kratos im Moment gar nicht. Viel zu neugierig war er im Moment. So guckte er weiterhin forschend durch den braunen Haarvorhang, bis sie sich plötzlich regte. Die junge Frau blickte auf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie hatte wunderschöne Augen. Tiefgrüne Augen. Sie passten so gut zu ihren Haaren. Moosgrüne Augen. Obwohl man in ihren großen Schmerz und Angst ablesen konnte strahlten sie noch immer. Dieses Mädchen war einst eine sehr fröhliche und lebensfrohe Person gewesen. Womit hatte sie das hier verdient? Das war wohl die Frage, die sie sich immer wieder stellte und auch Kratos schoss im Moment diese Frage durch den Kopf. Warum musste sie hier sein? Kratos wagte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln, viel zu fasziniert war er von diesen Augen. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Kvar schon lange mit seinem Vortrag geendet hatte und ihn die anderen Anwesenden ansahen. Weiterhin hielten sie den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. Das Mädchen schien etwas zu sagen, doch das hörte er entweder nicht oder sie bewegte nur die Lippen. Immer wieder „sagte" sie dasselbe. Doch konnte Kratos nicht erkennen was sie meinte. Plötzlich jedoch legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er erschrak zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Er war wirklich in diese Augen vertieft gewesen. Der Besitzer der Hand war sein Freund und Gefährte Juan.

„Wir sind hier fertig, lass und gehen…"

Kratos nickte sah noch einmal zu dem Angelus – Projekt und ging dann mit Juan aus dem Labor und weiter aus der Farm. So schnell wie möglich, denn beide wollten sie nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben.

„Das ist nicht richtig…" meinte Juan schließlich seufzend und Kratos wusste genau was er meinte.

Dennoch war er im Moment ein wenig neben der Spur, warum wusste er nicht. So blickte er seinen türkisfarbenen Freund an und meinte dann:

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen… geh schon vor…"

Mehr sagte er nicht und Juan akzeptierte es auch. Was ging ihn das an was Kratos machte, so verschwand er und ließ den Engel alleine zurück. Dieser fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und ging dann los. Ein wenig durch den Wald spazieren, wie früher. Als er noch ein Mensch war, hatte er das sehr gerne gemacht.

„FANGT SIE WIEDER EIN!" hörte man die erboste Stimme Kvars durch den Wald hallen.

Er schien wirklich böse zu sein. Aber das war ihr egal. Zumindest solange er sie nicht wieder erwische, denn sonst würde es ihr schlechter gehen als zuvor. Obwohl…. Wie ging das denn? Schlechter ging es ja wohl nicht. Aber sie wollte es nicht austesten, ob es schlechter ging. Daher rannte sie einfach weiter. So schnell wie möglich. Nur so weit weg wie möglich. Wie sie da raus gekommen war wusste sie nicht. War es nicht eigentlich egal wie und warum? Immerhin war das ihre einzige Chance zur Flucht gewesen. Die nackten Füße schmerzten bei dem steinigen Boden und den Geäst. Ihre Arme, Beine und ihr Gesicht waren schon von Ästen zerkratzt und schmerzten jedoch ignorierte sie das, denn das war Nebensache. Sie waren noch hinter ihr. Sie verfolgten sie. Immer noch. Und sie würden nicht aufgeben. Immerhin war sie das Angelus – Projekt. Man konnte sie nicht fliehen lassen. Warum eigentlich? Warum sie? Doch auch diese Frage sollte sie nun in den Hintergrund stellen, denn sie mussten sich beeilen. Schneller! Doch es ging einfach nicht mehr schneller. Das ging nicht! Sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild vor Panik und vor Anstrengung. Ihre Brust schien sich immer mehr zu zu schnüren und ihr die Luft zu nehmen. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Ein Versteck brachte sicher nichts, denn sie würden sie sicher orten können.

_Hilfe!_

Doch wer würde ihr schon helfen? Wer? Bestimmt waren diese Fürsten noch in der Nähe. Die würden sie schnell finden.

_Hilfe!_

Doch da brach die Panik wieder in ihr aus, als sie die näher kommenden Stimmen hörte:

„Da vorne ist sie! Gleich haben wir sie!"

Nein. Warum? Das war ihre Chance! Warum konnte sie nicht wegkommen? Wieso hatte sie das nur verdient? Das war so unfair! Weiter lief sie und sah plötzlich eine Gestalt.

_Hilfe!_

Doch kamen die Worte nicht über ihre Lippen zu lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr geredet. Doch sie waren so nah.

_Hilfe! _

So rannte sie zu dem Menschen, er war offensichtlich ein Mensch. So rannte sie ihn regelrecht um und klammerte sich an ihn. Er hatte ein Schwert! Er könnte sie retten.

„Hey…" kam es recht monoton von ihm.

Weder überrascht noch überrumpelt schien er zu sein, aber er ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern und sah sie an. War sie das nicht? Das Angelus – Projekt? Was machte sie hier? Oder besser wie war sie da raus gekommen? Doch viel Zeit für diese Fragen blieb ihm nicht, denn da fielen ihm die anstürmenden Wachen auf. Verzweifelt blickte das Mädchen ihn an. Wieder formte sie Worte mit ihrem Mund, doch keine Silbe kam über ihre Lippen. Blinzelnd blickte er das Mädchen an und dann zu den Wachen. Was glaubte sie was er nun machen sollte? Wusste sie denn nicht, wer er war? Immer wieder versuchte sie weiter etwas zu sagen und die Wachen kamen immer näher. Endlich brachte sie dann doch etwas heraus:

„HILFE!" schrie sie dann schon fast heraus.

Was das auslöste wusste er auch nicht, aber ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff er nach dem Schwert an seiner Seite, richtete es auf die heraneilenden Wachen.

„Demon Fang!"

Eine Explosion und es stand keiner mehr. Das war ja damit geregelt. Warum hatte er das nun gemacht? Konnte ihm das mal jemand sagen? So blickte er etwas irritiert zu dem Mädchen welches sich noch immer an ihm festklammerte und nun mit geweiteten Augen zu den am Boden liegenden Wachen blickte. OK. Vielleicht hatte er übertrieben. Aber er hatte eben nicht nachgedacht. Auch irgendwie sehr ungewöhnlich von ihm. Und was machte er nun mit ihr? Aber sie schien noch immer nicht zu wissen wer er ist. Dann war es besser wenn er es dabei beließ. Somit blickte er also in diese wunderschönen Augen die ihn anstrahlten.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er daher.

Wieder dauerte es erst kurz bis sich ihre Stimme wieder erhob und meinte:

„Anna… Anna Irving…"

_[i] „Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich zum Teufel noch mal nicht einfach weg bin oder sie habe alleine gelassen. Sie war einfach so, dass ich bei ihr blieb weil sie meine Hilfe brauchte und ich half ihr auch… obwohl ich wusste wer sie war und auch dass man sie weiterhin suchen würde… oder vielleicht bin ich gerade deswegen bei ihr geblieben… jedenfalls tat ich es…." [/i]_


	3. Appetitlosigkeit

Kapitel 2: Appetitlosigkeit

_[i] „Wir fanden eine Hütte. Nicht weit von der Farm entfernt. Es war ein nettes Häuschen auch wenn dieses schon einige Zeit lang nicht mehr bewohnt worden war. Umso besser war es sich dort zu verstecken, denn so würde uns keiner zufällig finden und mir war es möglich mit meiner Magie die Suchgeräte der Farm so zu manipulieren, dass man uns nicht entdecken würde. Außerdem vermutete man gar nicht, dass Anna so nah bei der Farm bleiben würde…. Und ihr wäre es wohl auch sehr viel lieber gewesen wenn sie nicht so nah gewesen wäre…"[/i]_

Es war kalt. Es war staubig. Es war dreckig. Aber es war sicher. Das kalte machte ihm sicher nichts aus, denn das spürte er nun nicht wirklich. Also eigentlich. Gar nicht. Er war ein Engel. Kein Wärme und Kälte Empfinden. Worüber er nun auch nicht traurig war. Wofür würde man so was denn bitte schön auch brauchen? Wie auch immer. Er hatte im nahe liegenden Dorf Decken für Anna besorgt, denn ihr wiederum war sehr kalt. Ebenso wie Kleidung und Essen. Das brauchte sie ja schließlich auch. Sicher es waren keine tollen Kleider, sondern einfach was, was sie warm halten sollte. Ein grünes Kleid, braune Hosen und Schuhe und eine Leinfarbene Weste. Passte wenigstens alles irgendwie zusammen und warm war es auch. So hatte sich Anna vor den Kamin gesetzt und in die Decke eingemummelt. Ihr war scheinbar wirklich kalt. Das Essen hatte sie nicht angerührt was Kratos doch wunderte. Sie müsste doch Hunger haben, oder?

„Willst du das nicht essen?" fragte er sie tonlos wie immer als er an einer Wand lehnte und sie beobachtete.

Kurz blickte das junge Mädchen zu dem Fleisch und den Kartoffeln die er gebracht hatte und seufzte während sie sich noch mehr in ihre Decke zurückzog.

„Das muss man doch kochen…" antwortete sie leise denn ihre Stimme war immer noch nicht so sicher auch wenn sie nun schon 2 Tage draußen war.

Umso sicherer wurde sich der Engel, dass sie was essen müsste. Sie war ein Mensch. Also musste sie auch irgendwann mal was Essen. Aber nun ja. So blickte er sie an und seufzte.

„Dann koch es doch… Feuer hast du ja…"

„Kannst du das nicht machen?"

Was war das denn bitte für eine Frage? Sah er aus wie ihr Kindermädchen. So schnaubte er auch und meinte dann auch gleich darauf mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ich habe es dir schon geholt… sei froh drüber und fordere dein Glück nicht heraus… ich kann auch gehen…"

Warum er so forsch war wusste er nicht, aber so war er eben. Er war nicht gewohnt sich um jemand anderen zu kümmern als um sich selbst von dem her. Wie sollte er das denn dann bitte wissen? Es dauerte eine Weile bis wieder jemand was sagte und es war wieder Anna die das Schweigen durchbrach und wieder leise meinte.

„Ich kann nicht kochen…"

Sie hatte es nie gelernt, oder? Wann denn? Sie schien schon sehr lange in dieser Menschenfarm gewesen zu sein und da hatte man ihr das Kochen sicher nicht beigebracht. Die Mühe würde man sich sicher auch noch machen diesen „Ungeziefer" von Menschen auch noch was Nützliches beibringen. Umso verständlicher klang es in Kratos Ohren, dass sie ihn um Hilfe bat, denn er schien ja auch ein Mensch zu sein… obwohl er langsam glaubte dass sie ihn doch letztlich erkannt hatte, denn sie schien mehr Angst vor ihm zu haben als am Anfang. Aber das schob er eben zur Seite um das Essenproblem zu lösen.

„Ich kann es auch nicht…" entgegnete er ehrlich.

Warum sollte er das auch können? Er brauchte es ja schließlich nicht. Immerhin musste er nichts essen. Aber nun ja. Doch diese Erkenntnis schien auch Anna zu kommen denn auch sie fragte sich und schließlich auch ihn:

„Du bist doch auch ein Mensch…du musst doch auch Essen…"

„Nein… muss ich nicht… ich bin kein Mensch…"

„Du bist ein Engel… mein Schutzengel…" meinte sie und klang so als würde sie dabei lächeln.

Kratos wusste dabei nicht was er nun dazu sagen sollte. Sicher war er ein Engel. Aber nicht so wie sie das nun gerade zu interpretieren schien. Immerhin war er somit eigentlich ihr Feind. Oder? Immerhin waren es die Desaiens die den Engeln unterstanden die sie dort eingesperrt hatten. Die sie zum Angelus – Projekt gemacht hatten. Doch das schien sie im Moment nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken oder sie kannte die Zusammenhänge einfach nicht.

„Ja… ein Engel…"

„Und Engel müssen nicht Essen?" fragte sie gleich weiter und drehte sich nun doch mal zu ihm um.

„Nein." Antwortete er wieder knapp.

„Das ist schade…" meinte sie und stand nun doch etwas wacklig auf.

Hier gab es eigentlich alles. Wer auch immer hier gewohnt hatte er hatte das haus nur fluchtartig verlassen und nutzte dies hier nur als Zweithaus. Alles war da. Geschirr, Töpfe, Besteck. So dachte Anna nach und zuckte auf einmal zusammen. Mit einem Schritt war Kratos bei ihr. Was war denn nun los.

„Anna, was ist?" fragte er auch gleich nach.

Doch diese lächelte ihn nur schwach an.

„Ich… habe mich gerade nur an vergangenes erinnert…"

„Oh…" kam es nüchtern von ihm.

Doch plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an ihre Mutter. Ja. Wie sie gekocht hatte. Zuhause. Für sie und Vater. Es war nicht so schwer. Die Kartoffeln kochen… in heißem Wasser… und das Fleisch. Eine Pfanne! Sie brauchte eine Pfanne. Zum braten. Ja das würde schmecken! Und so begann sie voller Tatendrang an zu kochen und zu machen und zu tun während der Engel an ihrer Seite nicht so recht wusste was er davon nun halten sollte. So dauerte es auch nicht wirklich lange bis das Mädchen das Essen fertig hatte und zwei Teller davon an den Tisch stellte, weswegen Kratos eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern ließ. Was sollte das werden? Die braunhaarige setzte sich hin und meinte dann lächelnd zu ihm.

„Na komm… Essen ist fertig."

Damit lächelte sie ihn zuckersüß an und Kratos rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Warum sollte er essen? Er musste nicht essen. Also sah er sie einfach nur seltsam an als ob er sie für verrückt erklären würde.

„Biiiitte…." Kam es dann von der Braunhaarigen und diese Augen…

Diese wunderschönen, großen moosgrünen Augen sahen Kratos an, mit diesem bittenden Blick und ohne dass er wirklich wusste was er machte, tat er die paar Schritte zu dem Stuhl neben ihr und setzte sich um dann mit ihr gemeinsam zu essen.

_[i] „Ich wusste nicht, und ich weiß es jetzt auch nicht, warum ich mich zu ihr setzte und was aß. Ich bin ein Engel. Ich musste nichts Essen. Es machte keinen unterschied. Ich schmeckte es eh nicht. Und Hunger hatte ich auch keinen… immerhin musste ich ja nichts Essen. Also warum das ganze? Was passierte oder warum genau sie, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber es geschah…" [/i]_

Erstaunt blickte Kratos zu dem Teller auf welchem noch zuvor das Essen gelegen hatte welches Anna zubereitet hatte und die junge Frau sah ihn fragend an als diese seinen merkwürdigen Blick sah und fragte unsicher.

„Ist irgendetwas?"

„Nein nichts…"

Es hatte ihm geschmeckt. Es war gut gewesen. Dabei schmeckte er das doch eigentlich gar nicht. Oder besser. Er sollte es nicht schmecken. Also was war hier los? Das konnte nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet. Das konnte genauso gut sein. Einbildung machte die Menschen krank… konnte auch Engel befallen. Bestimmt. So schwiegen die beiden einfach weiterhin vor sich hin ehe die junge Frau wieder aufstand und die Teller abwusch, denn man sollte ihnen nicht ansehen, dass sie genutzt worden waren. Während sie so vor sich hin arbeitete und Kratos sie dabei beobachtete meinte sie auch irgendwann.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Schweigen. Keine Antwort. Sollte er ihr das sagen? Wer er ist? War schon schlimm genug, dass sie wusste dass er ein Engel war. Schlimm? Warum sollte das schlimm sein? Das wusste er auch nicht aber nun ja. Wie auch immer. Die Verzögerung der immer noch nicht gekommenen Antwort schien Anna nicht zu gefallen, denn diese drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend:

„Warum antwortest du mir nicht?"

Doch Kratos sah sie nur schweigend an und das Mädchen seufzte. Dieser Kerl war wirklich extremste Schweigsam. Das konnte doch echt nicht sein. Das war doch nicht so schlimm, dass sie seinen Namen kannte oder? Immerhin wusste sie doch, dass er ein Engel war oder? War es das was ihn daran hinderte zu sagen wer er ist? Dass er glaubte sie habe Angst vor ihm? Warum sollte sie das haben? Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie mochte ihn. Alleine schon deswegen. Außerdem schützte er sie doch hier. Einfach so. Ohne Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Also warum sollte sie Angst oder sonst was vor ihm haben? So sah sie ihn lächelnd an und meinte.

„Ich weiß, dass du zu den Desains gehörst… ich weiß, dass du ein Engel bist… was könnte an deinem Namen nun schlimmer sein?"

„Kratos…" kam es dann doch unvermittelt von ihm und Anna lächelte.

Na also ging doch. Es dauerte zwar immer wieder aber letztlich ging es ja dann doch dass er was sagte. So setzte sie sich an den Tisch an welchem er noch immer saß und sah ihn an.

„Du warst mit den anderen im Labor… ein Engel von Lord Yadraggsil… Kavr war scheinbar sehr stolz Engel zu begrüßen…. Warum?"

Sie wusste viel und trotzdem so wenig. Woher sollte sie denn auch was wissen? Immerhin war sie Gefangene. Ein Experiment. Also würde ihr sicher niemand was erklären. So musste sie eben das hinnehmen was sie so mithören konnte von dem was gesagt wurde.

„Es ist eine Ehre für einen Desaienfürsten einen Engel zu empfangen." Erklärte er nüchtern.

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern und die nächste Frage erinnerte wohl eher an kindliche Fragestellungen und dennoch war sie wohl sehr nachvollziehbar.

„Warum?"

Kratos seufzte. Warum redete er eigentlich mit ihr darüber? Sie verstand das doch eh nicht wirklich und sie war nur ein entlaufenes Projekt! Und dennoch saß er mit ihr hier, versteckte sie und redete auch noch mit ihr über Engel. Irgendwas war definitiv nicht mehr normal, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte was eigentlich schief gelaufen war. So hörte er sich schon fast selbst sagen:

„Engel sind mächtiger und ranghöher als die Fürsten der Desaiens."

„Also werden sie von ihnen gefürchtet? Was macht sie mächtiger?"

„Mehr Mana... mehr Magie… die Flügel mit denen sie Fliegen können… Unsterblichkeit.."

Unsterblichkeit. Anna sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Unsterblichkeit! Wie lange er wohl schon lebte? Unsterblich… viele würden davon träumen niemals sterben zu müssen. Dennoch sah sie ihn traurig an.

„Um welchen Preis?"

„Appetitlosigkeit… Schlaflosigkeit… Gefühllosigkeit… Gleichgültigkeit…"

„Das ist ein hoher Preis…" stellte Anna traurig fest und sah ihn fast mitleidig an.

Kratos verstand diesen Blick nicht. Warum sah sie ihn so an? Hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm? Mit ihm? Warum? Sie war das Experiment. Sie war das Angelus – Projekt. Sie hatte man eingesperrt. Sie hatte man gequält. Er war was er war und das freiwillig und sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm? Das verstand er nicht.

„Es ist ein Segen…" meinte Kratos um ihre Worte zu entkräften.

War doch so. Ihm konnte das nichts anhaben. Er konnte nicht verhungern. Er konnte nicht verdursten… er musste nicht mit einer Mission aufhören bis er sein Zeil erreicht hatte nur weil er müde war. Er konnte nicht so leicht besiegt werden dadurch, dass er keinen Schmerz fühlte oder Hitze oder Kälte. Das machte ihm alles nichts aus und wenn einem alles gleichgültig war, dann konnte einen keiner weh tun… Gefühle waren sinnlos… sie behinderten einen nur in dem was man tun musste… also war es doch besser keine zu haben, oder? Aus diesen Gedanken wurde er gerissen, als Anna, ihn immer noch mit diesem traurigen Blick bedenkend, anfügte:

„… und ein Fluch."


	4. Schlaflosigkeit

Kapitel 3: Schlaflosigkeit

_[i] „Ohne dass ich es wirklich gemerkt hatte begann ich mich zu verändern. Ich aß regelmäßig mit ihr. Mit der Begründung, dass sie nicht alleine Essen musste. Anna wurde mehr und mehr eine normale junge Frau. Sie lachte und wurde fröhlicher. Die Angst kam ab und an… in der Nacht wenn sie schlief und die Bilder wieder vor sich sah. Ich konnte nur erahnen was sie ihr alles angetan hatten. Doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Was ich verstand. Außerdem war ich wohl nicht wirklich der richtige Seelenklempner. Doch als ich gehen wollte hielt sie mich immer wieder zurück und ich blieb. Warum auch immer. Ich blieb. Bei ihr und passte auf sie auf. Wochen lang… Monate lang… ich wusste nicht wie lange es war. Es war belanglos für mich… mein Zeitgefühl hatte ich schon lange verloren. Wenn man schon über 4000 Jahre alt war, war Zeit wirklich etwas Belangloses. Aber genau diese Zeit ließ es zu, dass wir uns besser kennen lernten. Ich passte nicht länger auf sie auf weil sie ein weggelaufenes Opfer war. Es änderte sich was. Wir waren viel mehr wie Freunde, auch wenn ich es damals nicht so formuliert hätte, die zusammen lebten. Das Haus war wieder hergerichtet und sauber und Anna hatte viel Spaß daran Gemüse im Garten anzubauen womit sie sich und eigentlich auch mich ernährte…. Wir gingen in das nahe gelegene Dorf Iselia, um das zu kaufen was wir nicht selbst hatten, wo man sehr begeistert von der jungen Frau war… von mir weniger… ich war den Leuten zu mürrisch und gefühlskalt…" [/i]_

„Oh hallo Miss Irving!" freute sich die Schneiderin des Dorfes und begrüßte Anna freudig.

„Hallo Mrs. Collin, wie geht es ihnen?" begrüßte Anna die ältere Dame welche ihre Nähsachen sogleich weg legte um mit der braunhaarigen zu reden.

„Danke, Mädchen, ich kann nicht klagen… was machst du hier? Einkaufen?"

„Ja… heute ist ja Markt… ich kann nur leider noch nichts kaufen… Kratos hat das Geld und ich habe ihn wohl gerade verloren…" stellte sie fest als sie sich umsah und der jung aussehende Mann nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung war.

Die ältere Dame schnaubte leicht verächtlich. Sie mochte diesen Kerl nicht. Er war ungehobelt und unhöflich. So meinte sie auch an Anna.

„Ein guter Rat Mädchen… such dir einen anderen Mann… mit so einem wirst du nicht glücklich."

Anna lachte daraufhin nur. Ja. Viele würden wohl darauf tippen, dass sie und der Engel ein Paar waren. Immerhin wohnten sie zusammen und waren nur selten alleine unterwegs. Das ließ eben schon Trugschlüsse zu. Sie konnte ihnen aber ja auch nicht erklären wie es wirklich war. Denn sie war froh, dass dieses Dorf einen Nichtangriffspakt mit der Farm hatte und sie hier auch sicher war von Soldaten. Das war wohl auch der einzige Grund weswegen sie Kratos hier ab und an mal alleine ließ. Im Wald wich er ihr nie von der Seite. Manchmal fand sie das wirklich fast süß. Ob er sich Sorgen um sie machte? Wohl eher nicht. Er fühlte so was nicht, denn um um jemanden Angst zu haben musste man diese Person mögen und das wiederum war ein Gefühl… was Kratos nicht hatte. Also war es Blödsinn. Fragte sich dennoch warum er es dann machte. Fragen die sie sich in letzter Zeit öfters dachte auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum.

„Lassen sie das mal meine Sorge sein, Mrs Collin…" meinte sie dazu nur immer lächelnd.

Was sollte sie denn auch groß dagegen reden oder abstreiten oder wie auch immer. Alles andere würde doch nur Fragen aufwerfen und so war das doch recht sicher. Und da Kratos ja nun auch nicht wirklich was gegen die Vermutungen der Dorfbewohner sagte, musste sie das doch auch nicht oder? Nun ja. Mit der Ausnahme, dass es Kratos schlicht und ergreifend egal war was die Leute von ihm dachten. Es war ihm absolut gleichgültig. Sie lebte nun schon so lange mit ihm in dieser Hütte um langsam aber sicher zu begreifen was es bedeutete ein Engel zu sein und er tat ihr leid. So leid wie am ersten Tag als er ihr gesagt hatte was es ausmachte ein solcher zu sein. Auch wenn er das anders sah.

„Na, wenn du das nicht mal bereust, Schätzchen…"

Da trat Kratos auch schon wieder an ihre Seite was die braunhaarige nur lächeln ließ und sie wandte sich ihm zu, stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehnspitzen und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und das alleine nur um die alte Dame zu ärgern die das ganze argwöhnisch beobachtete.

„Da bist du ja!" meinte sie freudig und blickte wieder zu Mrs Collins die wohl einfach nicht verstand wie ein Kerl wie er ein solches Mädchen „abkriegt".

Kratos ließ nur eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern und ging dann auch mit der jungen Frau weiter. Er mochte den Markt nicht. Aber man bekam eben doch alles, was man brauchte um gut über die Runden zu kommen in einer Holzhütte im Wald. Und Anna liebte den Markt. Ihr gefielen die vielen verschiedenen Stände. Und überall so viele Sachen und natürlich die ganzen Menschen. Er war eben keine wirklich gute Gesellschaft, auch wenn sie das nie sagen würde und auch eigentlich nicht dachte. Aber er dachte es eben. Wie auch immer. So kauften sie in Iselia ein, bis sie eben alles hatten was sie brauchten und gingen wieder aus dem Dorf durch den Wald zu ihrer von Magie gut gesicherten Hütte. Das ideale Versteck eben. Wo sie keiner fand…

Wieder kochte Anna nachdem sie wieder zu Hause waren und wieder mal war Kratos das vollkommen egal. Aber ihr schien es Spaß zu machen. Sie hatte zwar gesagt sie könne nicht kochen, aber das stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Sie konnte das sogar sehr gut. Immerhin wusste er wovon er redete, denn immerhin hatte er schon genug von ihren Kochkünsten probieren können. So saß er in der Küche als er plötzlich ein komisches Geräusch vernahm und dieses nicht wirklich zu zuordnen vermochte. Klang fast wie ein Knarren oder so irgendetwas in der Art. Während Kratos ein wenig irritiert schien musste Anna sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Hunger?" fragte sie ihren Mitbewohner.

„Nein… wieso?"

„Dein Magen hat geknurrt…"

„Blödsinn…"

„Kannst es ruhig abstreiten, aber ich habe es gehört!"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht…"

Als ob sein Magen knurren würde. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Er musste nichts essen und damit aus. Aber nun ja. Anna ließ sich das wohl nicht mehr nehmen. Aber eigentlich war es ja auch egal ob sein Magen nun geknurrt hatte oder nicht. Sie zwang ihn ja so oder so wieder dazu ihr Essen mit zu essen, auch wenn das nun nicht wirklich eine Qual für ihn war, denn immerhin schmeckte es. Und das schon die ganzen Monate die er nun schon mit ihr hier war. Heute hatte sie einen Eintopf gemacht gehabt welcher sehr, sehr lecker war. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie aufgegessen hatten was die junge Frau gekocht hatte und so blieb nur noch das aufräumen wobei ihr Kratos sogar ab und an half. So ging es eben einfach schneller und sie konnte schlafen. In Frieden. So lange bis die Alpträume kamen. Deswegen ging sie auch immer schon recht früh ins Bett, weil sie die Hälfte der Nacht eh nicht schlafen konnte wegen dieser Träume und je später es am Tag wurde desto stiller, ernster, ängstlicher wurde Anna wieder. Sie schien schon fast Angst zu haben zu schlafen. Was verständlich war. Wenn man bedachte was sie hinter sich hatte… wie könnte sie je wieder ein normales Leben führen wenn sie diese Träume hatte? Daher schien sie heute gleich gar nicht ins Bett gehen zu wollen.

„Bist du nicht müde?"

„Doch sehr…"

„Dann geh doch ins Bett…" schlug Kratos vor und sah sie fragend an.

Anna seufzte schwer. Ja. Sie hatte Angst davor einzuschlafen. Aber sie musste schlafen. Jeder Mensch musste das. Früher oder später musste sie eben einfach wieder schlafen. So war das eben. Nur ungern ging sie in das Schlafzimmer, doch kam sie als sie sich umgezogen hatte wieder.

„Kratos, kommst du?"

Der Engel wusste nicht so recht was sie nun von ihm wollte. Er war immer in der Stube wenn sie schlief. Passte auf das Feuer auf und dachte meistens nach. Zu Ergebnissen kam er da meistens nicht, denn die Fragen die er sich stellte kreisten meist um diese seltsame Situation. So stand er auf und ging zu Anna zur Tür und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist?"

Schweigend nahm die junge Frau seine Hände und ging rückwärts womit sie den Engel mit sich in das Zimmer zog und dieser sie erst recht fragend anguckte.

„Was?" wollte er wissen und Anna seufzte und blickte leicht zu Boden.

„Ich… habe Angst…"

„Ja, Anna, aber du musst schlafen."

Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie wohl auch selber, aber ihre Idee war schlichtweg simpel.

„Bleib bei mir…"

Er beschützte sie unter Tags vor allen Gefahren. Er war ein Engel. Dann sollte er sie doch auch vor diesen Alpträumen beschützen können, oder? Er sollte sie beschützen und sie war sich sicher, dass er das konnte. Immerhin war er doch ihr Schutzengel. Kratos sagte dazu nichts mehr. Damit legte sich Anna in das Bett und zog Kratos zu sich, so, dass auch dieser auf dem Bett lag. Schweigend flüchtete sie sich in seine Arme und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie wusste nicht was er nun von dieser Aktion hielt, aber sie hoffte einfach, dass sie so schlafen konnte. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm eben beschützt. Sie war nicht alleine und damit nicht in dieser Farm. Das musste sie nur lang genug denken, dann würde das doch beim Schlafen auch gehen, oder? Etwas zögerlich legte Kratos eben seine Arme um sie, damit sie sich auch ja beschützt fühlte. Na ja. Vielleicht klappte es ja wenigstens und sie könnte durchschlafen. Das machte das Kraut nun auch nicht mehr fettig. Wenn er schon da war um sie zu schützen konnte er ja das nun auch. Würde er eben ihren Schlaf bewachen… Das ging auch recht gut, denn schnell war die junge Frau dann auch schon eingeschlafen. Aber weggehen wagte der Engel nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wieder aufwachte oder ihre Alpträume bekam, denn im Moment schlief sie sehr friedlich und schien zumindest keine Alpträume zu haben und das gönnte er ihr durchaus. Und so beobachtete er sie weiter, hörte ihren gleichmäßigen Atem und musste zugeben, dass es doch sehr bequem hier war. Das Bett und sie im Arm zu haben. Kratos schloss die Augen. Er musste sie ja nicht die ganze Zeit über anstarren… nein das nicht… aber so merkte er auch nicht wie er nach und nach immer müder wurde. Das Gefühl kannte er immerhin auch nicht, wie das war müde zu sein. Nicht mehr. Wer merkte sich das schon über die Jahrtausende. So wichtig war das wahrlich nicht. Andererseits, hätte er es vielleicht sollen, denn schneller als ihm wohl lieb war, schlief auch er bei ihr ein…

_[i] „Wenn ich bis dahin nicht zugegeben hatte, dass ich mich veränderte oder dass sich etwas veränderte, so hätte ich spätestens jetzt einfach aufgeben müssen… denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie etwas änderte." [/i]_


	5. Gefühllosigkeit

Kapitel 4: Gefühlslosigkeit

_[i] „Doch in jener Nacht in welcher ich zum ersten mal seit 4000 Jahren schlief sollte sich nun wirklich alles verändern. Ich hatte die Veränderung ja nicht sehen wollen, aber sie war da. Ausgelöst von ihr. Warum auch immer das so war, aber es war so. Jene Nacht… werde ich nie vergessen…" [/i]_

Kratos blinzelte. Was war los? Was war gerade passiert? Verschlafen schreckte er hoch. Hatte er gerade geschlafen? Was sollte das? Er war ein Engel. Er musste nicht schlafen. Er war ja noch nicht einmal müde gewesen, oder? Doch im Moment irritierte ihn etwas anderes noch mehr. Anna war weg. Wo war Anna? Suchend sah er sich im Raum um, doch da war sie nicht. So gleich stand er auf und sah in den anderen Zimmern nach. Wo war sie? Er konnte sie einfach nicht finden. Warum war er nur eingeschlafen? Wenn man sie nun doch gefunden hatte? Was war das? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass Panik in ihm aufstieg? Konnte ihm doch eigentlich egal sein, oder? Doch es war ihm nicht egal. Gott allein wusste warum, aber es war ihm nicht egal. Er wollte wissen wo sie war. Wollte sie beschützen. So verließ er die Hütte und war erleichtert als er ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Nun ja. Es war nicht gut, dass sie weinte, aber das war eindeutig Anna… und sie war scheinbar noch alleine. Das war gut. Das war sehr gut. Damit war ihr nichts weiter passiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wieder einen ihrer Alpträume gehabt und er war nicht einmal da gewesen um sie deswegen zu beruhigen… weil er ja eingeschlafen war. Das war so seltsam und es war nicht richtig, aber er wusste auch nicht, was schief lief. So trat er leise an sie heran und sie schien ihn nicht wirklich zu bemerken.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?" fragte er also als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Sie schien sich erschrocken zu haben. Scheinbar hatte sie ihn wirklich nicht gehört. Nun ja. Da konnte er nichts dafür. Er schlich eigentlich nicht mit Absicht, aber er tat es wohl dennoch. So blickte sie ihn mit verheulten Augen an und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ne… das is' es nicht…"

OK, wenn er davor irritiert gewesen war, dann wüsste er nun wirklich nicht was er nun war. Super irritiert? Jedenfalls trat er an ihre Seite und sah sie fragend an.

„Was denn dann?"

„Ach…" kam es nur von ihr und sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab.

Das war seltsam. Es war wirklich seltsam. Eigentlich war er derjenige der keine Antworten gab und weg sah und nicht anders rum. Hier stimmte definitiv etwas nicht. Immerhin war das ganze auf den Kopf gestellt oder verdreht oder wie auch immer. Jedenfalls war er nun wirklich gerade wie Anna und gab sicher nicht auf, so lange er keine Antwort bekam.

„Anna… was hast du?"

„Angst!" kam es dann auch plötzlich aus ihr heraus gebrochen und sie schluchzte wieder als sie ihn ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht wo das hinführen soll, Kratos!" meinte sie schniefend und versuchte sich wieder die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen was nicht wirklich gelang, da immer wieder welche nach kamen und das nicht unbedingt langsam.

Doch er musste auch nicht weiter nachfragen was sie hatte oder was los war, denn es begann alles nach und nach aus ihr rauszusprudeln. Er musste nur zuhören.

„Ich meine… ich werde nie ein normales Leben führen können… keine Nacht durchschlafen oder einen Tag verbringen ohne dass ich immer wieder im Hinterkopf habe was sie mit mir gemacht haben… und das Ding erinnert mich auch immer wieder daran!" schrie sie schon fast und kratzte am Rand der Schutzfassung auf ihrer Hand schon fast ihre Haut auf.

Doch deswegen würde der Kristall sicher nicht einfach verschwinden und er verstand was sie meinte. Wie sollte sie vergessen können, wenn sie doch das Projekt für welches sie ausgewählt worden war doch so deutlich immer wieder vor sich sah. Doch sagte er nichts weiter, denn das schien nicht das einzige zu sein was das Mädchen bedrückte und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie weiter sprach:

„Und… und… ich werde nie sicher sein… du… du wirst irgendwann gehen… ich weiß gar nicht warum du so lange bei mir bist und mich schützt… ich bin nicht reich ich kann mir den Schutz eines Engels gar nicht leisten… wenn man das überhaupt mit Geld bezahlen kann… und ... und… und…" schluchzte sie weiter, doch dieses mal fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Ich will doch auch gar kein Geld von dir Anna. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Irgendwas… musst du ja dafür verlangen, oder?"

Oder? Ja. Würden die meisten wohl behaupten. Aber darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht. Was wollte er mit Geld? Was wollte er mit irgendwelchen Reichtümern? Er war neben Juan und Yadraggsil einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt. Warum machte er das also? Aber diese Frage könnte er ihr nun nicht beantworten. Diese Frage konnte er sich ja nicht mal selbst beantworten.

„Dir ist doch sonst alles egal, warum bin ich es nicht?!"

„Ähm…"

Doch wirklich weiter kam er nicht und wie gesagt, er hätte eh nicht gewusst was er sagen sollte, also war ihr Redefluss sicher nicht schlecht.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr… ich komm mit deiner Gleichgültigkeit nicht mehr klar… ich weiß du bist ein Engel… du kannst nichts dafür… aber… aber… aber ich…"

Halt. Stopp. Das ging gegen ihn. Warum? Was hatte er denn nun wieder gemacht? Ja. Er war ein Engel. Er war eben so. Das hatte sie fein erkannt. Aber was war denn nun das Problem? Er kam nicht mit und er verstand nicht was sie so schluchzend und stotternd versuchte ihm zu erklären.

„Anna…"

„Ich liebe dich!"

Schweigen. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Das konnte nicht sein. Da hatte er sich bestimmt verhört. Denn immerhin wäre das schwachsinnig einen Mann zu lieben der selbst keinerlei Gefühl zeigte… weil er schlichtweg keine hatte. Warum sollte man sich in so einen Mann verlieben. Das war doch wirklich sehr seltsam, oder? Nun ja. Aber es schien definitiv so zu sein. Denn nun klammerte sie sich mit ihren Händen an seiner Jacke fest und hatte den Kopf gesenkt, weswegen die Tränen stumm zu Boden fielen und leise wiederholte sie die Worte:

„Ich liebe dich, Kratos…"

Nun ja. Nun konnte er sich doch wohl nicht mehr verhört haben. Nein. Das hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt. Schweigend sah er sie an. Was sollte er denn nun sagen? Er war überfordert. Er wusste doch nicht was er machen sollte. Aber er wollte, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen. Sie sollte nicht mehr so traurig sein. Ein kalter Wind ging und ließ beide leicht schaudern. Was Kratos gerade gar nicht auffiel, dass er fror. Ihn! Aber das fiel ihm gerade wirklich nicht auf, denn es gab gerade wichtigeres. Zum Beispiel Anna trösten. Zögerlich legte er den einen Arm um sie und die andere Hand legte er sanft an ihre Wange um ihr Gesicht leicht anzuheben, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Sachte strich er ihre Träne weg. Nein. Sie sollte nicht mehr weinen. Das wollte er nicht. Warum? Das wusste er nicht. Keine Ahnung. War es wichtig? Sie sah ihn wieder an. Mit ihren wunderschönen Augen in denen er sich schon am ersten Tagt verloren hatte. Als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Diese unergründlichen strahlenden Augen. Die ihn so faszinierten und er immer noch nicht wusste warum das so war. Sie sollten aufhören zu weinen. Diese schönen Augen. Eine komische Stimmung lag zwischen den beiden als sie sich so ansahen und keiner mehr was sagte. Das einzige was zu hören war, war der Wind der in den Blättern über ihnen raschelte. Zeit war belanglos. So konnten sie wohl auch nicht sagen wie lange sie dort standen und sich einfach nur schweigend ansahen, doch war es wieder Anna die als erstes etwas machte. Sie stellte sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen und kam ihm langsam näher bis sie ihn schließlich fast erreichte und seinem Gesicht ganz nahe war, doch blieb sie einige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stehen und war sich nicht wirklich sicher was sie tat und noch weniger war es sich Kratos als auch er ihr näher kam und die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen verstreichen ließ um seine Lippen auf die ihren zu legen. Anna schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne. Sie musste Träumen. Ausnahmsweise mal kein Alptraum, sondern einen ihrer schönen Träume die sie sonst nur als Tagträume kannte. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht Kratos. Nicht der Engel. Der, der keine Gefühle hatte. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Wenn es kein Traum wäre warum sollte er das dann machen? Er würde sie doch nur verletzen wenn er nichts fühlte, oder? Doch nach einer kurzen Zeit löste sich Kratos auch schon fast erschrocken von der jungen Frau welche ihn traurig und verunsichert anguckte. Also doch kein Traum, aber so wie sie es gedacht hatte. Er hatte das wohl gerade einfach nur so gemacht. Ein gefühlsloser Engel. Trampelte er etwa nun auf ihren Gefühlen rum? Nein. Das würde Kratos nie machen. Sie kannte ihn. Sie wohnte nun schon so lange mit ihm zusammen. Sie kannte ihn. Das würde er nicht machen.

„Was ist?" fragte sie daher leise und etwas unsicher nach.

Kratos sah sie irritiert an. Und wusste nicht so recht wie ihm geschah. Ihm war klar, dass sie nun wohl alles geändert hatte. Wirklich alles. Er hatte es ja bis hier her nicht sehen wollen. Dennoch sah er Anna etwas beirrt an und entgegnete ihr dann schließlich.

„Ich habe… deine Wärme gespürt…"

Er hatte Wärme gespürt… und er fühlte gerade den kalten Wind. Die Kälte der Nacht. Er fühlte das alles. Und er fühlte noch was anderes. Nicht äußerlich. Er fühlte sich von ihnen heraus sehr komisch. Was war das nur alles? Er kannte das nicht? Was war denn nun los? Er schien vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen zu sein. Damit kam er nicht klar… Doch Anna lächelte nur, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn erneut was er überrascht erwiderte.


	6. Gleichgültigkeit

Kapitel 5: Gleichgültigkeit

War es ein Fehler? Hm. Vielleicht war es einer. Vielleicht war es sogar ein großer, aber es war definitiv zu spät. Denn nun war es schon passiert. Nun war es im Hause wieder still. Man hörte nur noch das Knistern im Kamin. Kratos und Anna waren wieder im Bett. Dort langen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt und noch ein wenig außer Atem. Die junge Frau lächelte glücklich und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne des rothaarigen Schopfes vor ihr, da Kratos' Kopf auf ihrem Oberkörper lag. Ja. Sie schien ein gutes Kopfkissen zu sein, denn er schien schon wieder schläfrig zu werden. Ihr war nun auch bewusst, dass sie ihn wohl sehr verändert hatte, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte. Er aß… er schlief… er fühlte wieder Wärme und Kälte… und das merkte man gerade, denn trotz der Wärme die sie beide abgegeben hatten, zitterte er nun ein wenig. War klar. Wirklich dicht war die Hütte nicht und es war sehr kalt. Man kühlte also wirklich schnell aus. Kein Wunder, dass ihm also kalt war. So deckte Anna sie beide zu und legte die Arme um ihren Engel und legte den Kopf an seinen. Das war schön. Auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war ob sie vielleicht doch noch aus dem Traum aufwachte.

„Kratos…" fragte sie dann leise in die Stille hinein.

„Hm?" kam die leise Antwort.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ein leises Lachen konnte man von dem Engel hören. Das hatte sie auch noch nie mitbekommen. Er lachte sonst nicht. Aber nun seufzte er, aber es klang glücklich und nicht genervt, und sah zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen auf.

„Ja… was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Ein kleiner Rotschimmer bildete sich auf ihren Wangen und sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht… deswegen frage ich ja…"

Er lächelte sie wirklich warm an und sie liebte dieses Lächeln auch wenn sie es wohl gerade zum ersten Mal sah. Es war ein schönes Lächeln. Doch er sagte vorerst nichts mehr, sondern beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie wieder, was sie gerne erwiderte und ihn lächelnd ansah als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Mir ist nur was klar geworden…" antwortete er dann doch.

„Und was?" fragte sie lächelnd und strich ihm wieder durch die Haare.

„Du bist viel mehr ein Engel als ich…" flüsterte er schon fast und Anna schien etwas irritiert zu ein.

„Ein richtiger Engel… wunderschön… gutmütig… einfach ein Geschöpf des Himmels…"

Wieder wurde sie leicht rot und grinste ein wenig und ehe sie etwas sagen konnte fügte er noch etwas an zu seinen Worten.

„… nicht ich habe dich gerettet… du hast mich gerettet… nicht andersrum…"

Diese Worte hallten nur leise im Raum. Sie hatte ihn gerettet? Sie hatte ihn gerettet. Aus diesem ewigen Trott… dieser Gleichgültigkeit die die Unsterblichkeit mit sich brachte. Aus dieser Hölle des ewigen Nichts. So blickte er sie weiterhin lächelnd an und zum ersten Mal strahlten auch seine Augen vor Glück. Er schien glücklich. Sehr sogar. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich auch wieder als Mensch. Als der der er eigentlich einmal gewesen war. Ein junger Mann mit Träumen, Wünschen und Gefühlen… die ihn veranlasst hatten Mithos zu folgen um was zu ändern. Wieder er selbst… kein Engel mehr… aber konnte man das so einfach ablegen? Was Hatte Anna nur mit ihm gemacht? Er wusste es nicht. Er verstand es nicht. Aber es war egal. So lange er bei ihr war, war es egal und alles war in Ordnung.

„Kratos?" kam es dann wieder leise von ihr.

Und wieder Antwortete er ihr, aber dieses mal sah er sie auch an dabei so wie er das schon die ganze Zeit über tat.

„Hm?"

„Bleibst du bei mir?"

„Für immer und ewig…" kam die sofortige Antwort auch wenn ihn die selber überraschte.

Er dachte nicht mehr. Nein das tat er schon länger nicht mehr. Sonst wäre das alles hier nicht passiert. Sein Kopf war ausgeschaltet. Mehr oder minder. Er ging mehr seinen Gefühlen nach die er nun wieder spürte. Die alle so überwältigend waren, dass er gar nichts anderes konnte als ihnen zu folgen. Ja. Sie hatte ihn verändert.

„Warum?" stellte sie wieder die Frage und dieses Mal, wusste er sogar darauf zu antworten und seine Worte klangen wahrlich recht sicher, als er sich vor beugte und somit mit seinen Lippen ihrem Ohr sehr nahe war.

Eigentlich war es egal, denn wer außer ihr sollte es denn hier noch hören. Aber egal. Endlich war er sich sicher warum er eigentlich hier war. Er wusste es nun. Oder besser, er fühlte es endlich. Er fühlte wieder und wusste daher auch warum er bei ihr war. Warum er blieb. Sie faszinierte ihn und sie veränderte ihn. Sie hatte ihn schon vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen als er das erste Mal in diese Augen gesehen hatte. Nur hatte er es damals noch nicht verstanden und nicht gemerkt. Aber nun wusste er es. Nun wusste er es endlich. Dank ihr. So kamen die Worte dennoch sehr deutlich bei ihr an als er sie denn endlich aussprach.

„Weil ich dich liebe…"

_[i] „Wie gesagt… die Nacht werde ich nie vergessen… denn sie veränderte mein Leben schwerwiegend. Wie schwerwiegend erkannten wir auch erst später, aber es wurde nach und nach unübersehbar, dass wir wohl in unserem gut behüteten zu Hause nicht mehr lange alleine sein würden…"[/i]_

„Und wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… alles OK, Kratos… ich komm schon klar…" meinte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, ehe dieser sich dann zögerlich von ihr löste um im Dorf zu verschwinden.

Anna sah ihm noch lächelnd nach und winkte ihm noch kurz ehe sie eine Hand auf den Bauch legte. Ja. Eine Weile würde sie schon alleine klar kommen. Von hinten trat eine ältere Dame an sie heran und musterte sie scheinbar ehe sie Anna ansprach.

„Miss Irving… ich habe sie ja lange nicht gesehen."

„Oh, hallo Mrs Collins. Schön sie mal wieder zu sehen."

„Ja… ganz meinerseits, Mädchen… du warst nun schon einige Monate nicht hier… ich hoffe es ist alles OK."

Anna lächelte die alte Dame lieb an welcher jetzt erst der Bauch auffiel den die junge Frau hatte und diese nickte ehe sie dann aber auch zu der Frau meinte.

„Ja, keine Sorge, alles OK."

„Das sehe ich… Glückwunsch…"

„Danke." Freute sich Anna.

„Hast du meinen Rat befolgt und dir doch einen netten Jungen angelacht."

Anna musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und legte daher auch kurz ihre Hand auf den Mund. Diese war inzwischen eingebunden. Kratos hatte ihr schlicht und ergreifend ein grünes Band so darum gebunden, dass sie den Kristall nicht dauernd sah. Dass sie nicht immer daran erinnert wurde wenn sie auf ihre Hand sah. Sicher wusste sie, dass er da war und was er bedeutete aber dadurch konnte sie es eben manchmal vergessen. Zumal sie so glücklich war. So schüttelte Anna auch den Kopf und meinte zu der alten Frau.

„Nein, tut mir Leid… Kratos ist der Vater…"

Das schien die Dame zu verwundern, aber es war eben so. Die alte Dame hatte ihn eben noch nie gemocht. Aber dabei hatte er sich sogar für die Leute im Dorf erkenntlich verändert. Er lachte sogar ab und an. Seine Kleidung war nicht mehr so seltsam. Er hatte sich angepasst. Trug normale Kleidung und war höflich und freundlich und nicht mehr so mürrisch und ignorant. Fast wie ausgewechselt. Aber eben nur fast. Denn er war noch immer ihr Schutzengel. So sah sie das zumindest. Ihr ganz persönlicher Schutzengel. Und den würde sie auch nicht mit niemanden Teilen. Dass sie damit vollkommen von der Realität abgeschnitten war, war ihr bewusst, aber das Leben in ihrer Hütte war irgendwie so. Ein vollkommen anderes Leben weit ab der Realität und allen Problemen die diese mit sich brachte. Einfach ausgeblendet. Sie blendeten wirklich diese Dinge einfach aus. Denn eigentlich müsste ihnen klar sein, dass das nicht ewig so gehen konnte. Immerhin würde nicht nur sie weiterhin gesucht werden sonder früher oder später würde wohl auch Lord Yadraggsil wissen wollen wo seine rechte Hand war, auch wenn Zeit bei den Engeln etwas Belangloses war. Irgendwann jedoch würde er es wissen wollen. Die Frage war nur: Wann?

„So… na ob das was wird?"

„Bestimmt…" meinte sie lächelnd und war sich da ganz sicher.

„Na… wenn du dir da so sicher bist, dann ist er ja wohl der richtige für dich."

„Oh ja!" antwortete sie sofort darauf.

Da bestand doch gar kein Zweifel mehr, oder? Er war der Richtige. Was man alleine schon daran merkte, dass sie ihn liebte. Und er liebte sie. Im Moment war er wirklich süß. So viele Sorgen wie er sich um sie machte. Er war richtig fürsorglich. Vorbei die Zeit der Gleichgültigkeit. Denn er machte sich wirklich viele Sorgen. Um sie. Um das Kind. Um ihr Zukunft. Er war ein sehr besorgter Mann geworden auch wenn er sich das nicht ansehen ließ. Anna wusste, dass er sich diese Sorgen und Gedanken machte. Er war eben nicht mehr gleichgültig…

„Da bin ich wieder…" meinte Kratos als er zu den beiden Frauen trat und bedachte die Ältere mit einem höflichen Blick, was diese zu irritieren schien.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Collins."

Damit sah er dann aber auch schon wieder Anna an und blickte diese mit einem sehr besorgten Blick an.

„Und bei dir alles OK?"

„Ja…" meinte sie lächelnd und nahm seine freie Hand in welcher er nicht die Einkäufe hielt. „Können wir gehen?" fragte sie dann nach.

Leider konnte sie nicht mehr so auf den Markt wie sie das gerne gewollt hätte. Sicher sie konnte raus, aber der Weg von der Hütte bis hier her ins Dorf war für sie schon sehr anstrengend. Daher war er eben auch alleine einkaufen gegangen, dass sie sich ein wenig ausruhen konnte und nun wieder den Weg zurücklegen konnte.

„Ja." Antwortete er ihr.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von der alten Dame und verließen das Dorf in Richtung Wald. Hand in Hand. Glücklich wie sie eben waren konnten auch die anderen feststellen, dass da wohl nun ein Pärchen wohnte welches sich ihre kleine Traumwelt aufbaute… da im Wald in der alten Holzhütte.

_„Es war ein Traum… Es war wirklich wie ein Traum... die Zeit verging plötzlich so schnell… das war ich gar nicht mehr gewohnt. So furchtbar schnell… als würde sie davon rennen und kaum hatte ich mich versehen waren wir zu dritt… Lloyd…. Seine Geburt würde ich ebenso wenig vergessen… ich dachte ich müsste vor Glück doch noch sterben… das Gefühl… den eigenen Sohn in den Händen zu halten… es war einfach unbeschreiblich… doch wie ich Anna gesagt hatte… die Gefühllosigkeit und die Gleichgültigkeit waren ein Segen gewesen… denn jetzt da ich sie nicht mehr hatte… war ich angreifbar… verwundbar… und wurde krank vor Sorge um die beiden Menschen die ich am meisten liebte…"  
><em>


	7. Selbst Engel weinen

Kapitel 6: Selbst Engel weinen…

„Llyod!" rief Kratos und lief dem kleinen Wirbelwind hinterher.

3 Jahre…. 3 Jahre war der Rotzlöffel nun schon alt. Und man fragte sich von wem er denn sein quirliges Wesen geerbt hatte. Nichts war mehr vor dem kleinen sicher. Kein Tier im Wald und kein Kind im Dorf. Lloyd war eben so. Seit er Laufen konnte hatten sie auch ein Haustier zu Hause. Ein seltsames Vieh wenn man ihn fragte. Lloyd nannte es Wauwau, auch wenn sowohl Anna als auch Kratos sehr schwer bezweifelten, dass dieses Tier ein Hund war. Wie auch immer. Für Llyod war das einfach. Zwei Ohren, vier Beine, ein Schwanz mit welchem er wedelte wenn er sich freute und eine feuchte kalte Nase… muss also ein Hund sein. Dass der jetzt weiß und türkis war, war ja nun wirklich nebensächlich. Aber nun ja. Anna und Kratos nannten ihn Noishie und da er weder ihnen noch Lloyd auch nur annähernd etwas tat fungierte er eben als Haushund. Damit waren sie eben um noch ein Familienmitglied größer.

„Lloyd, nicht so weit!" rief Kratos erneut ehe er seinen Sohn doch einholte und diesen hochhob.

Es waren hier eben auch Klippen gerade jene die zu Iselia führte… außerdem… wäre das schon verdammt nah an der Menschenfarm und das wollte man doch sicher nicht. Der kleine Junge lachte vergnügt als sein Vater ihn fing. Das schien wohl seine Absicht gewesen zu sein und so quietschte er vergnügt und Kratos nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Frechdachs…" lächelte er den kleinen an und dieser legte die Arme so gut um seinen Vater wie es eben mit den kleinen Armen ging.

„Papa!"

„Och, wie süß…" kam es von einer weiteren Stimme und Vater und Sohn sahen sogleich auf.

Auf einem Baum gleich bei ihnen stand eine Person. Llyod klammerte sich an seinen Vater. Den kannte er nicht. Und er mochte ihn auch nicht. Der man war seltsam und machte ihm Angst. Kratos hingegen kannte ihn sehr wohl. Mit einem Satz sprang Juan vom Baum und stand vor den beiden. Musternd blickte der andere Engel zu dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm seines Freundes… oder besser… ehemaligen Freundes. Wusste man das so genau? Dann blickte er wieder zu Juan, als Kratos schützend etwas von ihm wegdrehte.

„Was willst du?" meinte Kratos auch gleich recht unfreundlich.

„Du wirst unvorsichtig… und schwach Kratos…"

_„Womit er nicht unrecht hatte… Anna hatte mich zum Menschen gemacht… mehr als ich vielleicht erwartet hatte… ich machte mir zwar mehr Sorgen denn je um meine Familie, aber wurde eben mehr und mehr wie ein normaler Mann… so schwand auch meine Magie nach und nach und ohne dass ich das merkte. Sie würden uns finden…"_

„… sie werden euch finden. Mithos tobt… vier Jahre sind eine lange Zeit um einfach zu verschwinden… wegen einer Frau…"

Kratos schwieg. Na und? Er hasste doch eh was Mithos inzwischen machte… nein… was Lord Yadraggsil machte. Andererseits. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen gehabt mit Juan dagegen vor zu gehen und nun? Er versteckte sich als zu kämpfen. Nun ja. War ja indirekter Widerstand. Immerhin war Anna das Angelus – Projekt und daher wohl sehr wichtig gewesen, wegen dem Cruxis – Kristall. Aber egal. Das war unwichtig in seinen Augen. Doch Juan seufzte und meinte.

„… Kavr leckt sich die Finger danach, dass du zum Abschuss frei gegeben wirst. Sicher er ist kein Gegner für dich, wenn du im Besitz deiner Kräfte bist, aber das bist du im Moment nicht mein Freund. Deine kleine Familie ist in Gefahr. Komm zurück… das ist mein Rat… komm zurück… bevor sie dich holen… und sie vernichten… du weißt was passieren kann wenn sie den Cruxis – Kristall aktivieren… Sie wird das nicht überstehen… ich habe die Monster gesehen… Kratos…"

„Ich werde nicht einfach hier abhauen und sie und Lloyd im Stich lassen…"

Juan seufzte. Er kannte seinen Freund. Das hatte er sich durchaus gedacht. Er trat näher an die beiden heran und strich Llyod einmal über den Kopf und lächelte auch.

„Er ist wirklich niedlich…"

Doch dann sah er wieder ernster und zum Vater auf.

„Der Kampf im Inneren tobt, Kratos. Du wirst dich nicht mehr lange anonym daneben stellen können… du wirst dich bekennen müssen… weitermachen wie früher und blind Mithos Befehlen gehorchen… oder dich auf meine Seite und die der Abtrünnigen zu stellen… um zu kämpfen… wenn du dich entscheiden musst… welche Seite wirst du wählen."

„Die, die mir die richtige erscheint um Anna und Llyod in Sicherheit zu wissen…"

_„… und sie fanden uns…"  
><em>

„Lauf! Lauf!" rief Kratos und wehrte den Angriff eines Desaien ab ehe er Anna und seinem Sohn hinterher rannte.

Es war Kalt und es regnete. Das gefiel dem kleinen nicht, auch wenn seine Mutter ihn nah an sich gedrückt hatte. Denn es war eben kalt. So schrie der Junge lauthals. Was es nicht einfacher machte sie abzuhängen. So liefen sie durch den Wald und liefen und liefen. Es war egal ob sie näher an die Menschenfarm kamen, sie hatten sie ja eh schon entdeckt. Kratos konnte regelrecht Kavrs siegessicheres Lachen hören. Sie würden hier nicht wegkommen. Sie konnten nicht nach Iselia. Die würden sich nicht an den Nichtangriffspakt halten wenn sie genau wussten dass sie da drinnen sind, da war er sich sicher. Das wiederum bedeutete sie durften die Leute dort nicht in Gefahr bringen. Es war seine Schuld. Das war alles seine Schuld! Was sollte er nur machen? Wie konnte er sie nur retten? Sie waren raus aus dem Wald und standen an den Klippen um den Weg hinunter zu rennen. Sie wären eine Fabelhafte Angriffsfläche für Pfeile wenn sie da runter rennen würden. Doch Anna blieb vorerst eh stehen.

„Ich… kann… nicht… mehr…" keuchte sie außer Atem und Lloyd schrie noch immer.

Sie kamen. Sie waren da. Und sie konnten nicht weg. Schützend stellte sich Kratos vor seine kleine Familie und Noshie der mit gerannt war stellte sich neben sein Herrchen und knurrte demonstrativ. Doch er war so klein, dass er wohl noch niemanden Angst einjagte.

„Schluss jetzt, Kratos!" herrschte ihn eine Stimme an und zwischen den Desaiens kam ER hervor.

Yadraggsil begleitet von Juan und Kavr. Ernst sah er seinen Engel an und meinte dann wieder.

„Es reicht… ich habe dir nun lang genug deine Hirngespinste ausleben lassen. Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder deinen Pflichten nachgehst…"

Außer Atem war Kratos aber das war kein Grund, dass er aufgeben würde. Nein. Sicher nicht. So hielt er ihnen das Schwert abwehrend entgegen. Was wollten die eigentlich? Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe machen? Aber das Yadraggsil ihn an seiner Seite wissen wollte war schon klar. Alleine schon wegen dem Siegel. Aber… Doch so wirklich was sagen konnte er nicht, denn der blonde meinte zu ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu Kavr.

„Nun gut… wenn sie es sind die dich abhalten zurück zu kehren… das Problem kann man aus der Welt schaffen…" meinte er und Kratos wusste nicht so recht was das werden sollte.

Doch da schrie Anna schon hinter ihm auf und es kam ihm vor als würde er sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr umdrehen. Sie krümmte sich etwas zusammen und ihre Figur schien irgendwie verzerrte zu sein. Der Stein auf ihrer Hand hatte das Tuch welche ihn umwickelt hatte regelrecht weggebrannt und strahlte grelles Licht aus. Sie flackerte schon fast. Doch was an ihrer Stelle zum Teil erschein war schrecklich. Ein Monster… und Anna schien auch zu verstehen was mit ihr passierte.

„Nein aufhören!" schrie er und drehte sich vollkommen zu ihr um, doch alles was von der Gegenseite kam, war Yadraggsil lachen.

„Als Monster wird sie wieder zu uns kommen und du folgst ihr ja wohl sicher… ist ja egal wie sie aussieht, du liebst sie ja immerhin…"

Das war Grausam… und unfair. Warum durfte er denn nicht glücklich sein… und Anna? Nein. Sie sollte kein Monster werden. Das war seine schuld! Sie waren nur wegen ihm hier. Wäre er nur nie bei ihr geblieben. Vielleicht hätte sie fliehen können und wäre nun irgendwo glücklich. Und sie hätten sie nie wieder gefunden. Aber sie war bei ihm gewesen und nun. Die Desaiens zogen sich zurück. So blieben nur noch Juan, Kavr und Mithos übrig welche die Szenerie beobachteten.

„Kratos… tu was…" flehte Anna leise was die anderen sicher nicht hörten über den Regen und Llyod hinweg.

„Ich kann nichts machen…" meinte er ehrlich.

Was sollte er denn auch machen? Oh Gott war das ungerecht! Wieso konnte er das nicht verhindern? Er wollte das nicht. So sah er sie nur verzweifelt an. Doch sie schien nur bitter zu lächeln, legte ihre freie Hand auf die seine in welcher er sein Schwert hielt und drehte diese so, dass das Schwert auf die zeigte.

„Doch, kannst du…" meinte sie trocken und ernst und sah ihn ebenso an.

„Nein…" meinte er entsetzt. „Nein! Anna… das…"

Wieder flackerte ihre Gestallt und Anna krümmte sich wieder leicht. Sie musste schmerzen haben. Er konnte sehen wie einige Tränen ihre Augenwinkel verließen und sie ihn wieder flehend und bittend ansah.

„Doch Kratos… bitte… ich will kein Monster werden… lass mich als Mensch sterben… bitte… als die Frau die dich liebt… nicht als das Monster… das niemanden mehr kennt… wenn ich dir oder Lloyd was tun würde… bitte…"

„Anna…"

„Tu es!" befahl sie ihm schon fast.

Sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Und es gab auch keine. Bis hier her und nicht weiter. Der Traum war aus und vorbei. Es war nun eben so. Es war vorbei. So lächelte sie wieder, beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm vor und küsste ihn während nicht nur ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sanft strich sie ihm eine Träne weg als sie sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ich liebe dich… bring Lloyd für mich in Sicherheit…" flüsterte sie ihm zu, ehe ihre Gestallt wieder zuckte und sie sich beinahe in eines dieser Gestalten verwandelte.

Kratos schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben was er als nächstes tat doch er tat es. Er hörte nicht mehr Annas Stimme sondern das komisch grölen dieses Geschöpfes. Nein. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Und Lloyd! So stieß er zu und rammte somit der Frau die er doch so sehr liebte, dass Schwert durch den Magen. Nun hörte er wieder Anna die vor Schmerz keuchte, aber sie schrie nicht. Wer immer noch schrie war Lloyd welchen Anna in dem Arm mit dem Kristall hielt und welchem Kratos noch die Hand auflegte, ehe die junge Frau samt dem Kind von der Klippe stürzte und Kratos zurückließen, welcher nur zu Boden sank und das Schwert in den Boden rammte. Was hatte er nur getan? Was hatte er nur getan?

„Ich erwarte dich in Derris Khalan…" meinte Yadraggsil nur noch ehe er sich mit seinen Begleitern abwandte und den Wald verließ.

Es war still im Wald. Noshie kam zu Kratos und stupste ihm am Arm an, während er leise winselte. Kratos schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht ehe er aufstand und den Weg der Klippe hinunter rannte. Dort lag sie. Er konnte sie noch sehen. Am Fuße der Klippe. Auf dem Rücken. Das Kind noch immer auf dem Arm. Er rannte zu ihnen in der Hoffnung… aber das war töricht. So kniete er sich neben sie und blickte sie an.

„Anna… Anna?"

Schwach schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte ihn an. Das Blut. So viel Blut. Das war hoffnungslos. So blickte sie ihn leicht lächelnd an und meinte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht… bitte… achte… achte darauf, dass es Lloyd gut geht…."

„Anna… was… was soll ich denn nur ohne dich machen? Ich kann nicht… was…"

Dieser Schmerz… diese Gefühle die ihm nun so schwer auf den Herzen lagen. Wo war seine Gefühllosigkeit? Sein Segen? Jetzt wo er sie brauchte und Anna schien zu wissen was er meinte. Das war so egoistisch. Sie starb und er dachte an seine Schmerzen? Doch sie schien ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen. Zittrig nahm sie eine Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz.

„Kennst du die Geschichte von Pandora?"

Krartos nickte und Anna lächelte leicht ehe sie sich noch mal alle mühe gab um ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu Hauchen. Er musste sicher sein. Er konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen. Nein. Das wäre nicht gut für ihn. Aber sie dachten ja nun er wäre tot. Er war die Klippe mit ihr gestürzt, aber es ging ihm ja noch gut. Er musste ihn verstecken. Kratos sah auf und erblickte einen Zwerg den Weg entlang kommen. Er schluckte und blickte noch mal zu Anna.

„Gib… gib Llyod den Zwerg der da kommt… er… wird auf ihn achten… Zwerge sind sehr zurückgezogen aber haben einen großen Beschützer Instinkt… er wird sicher sein bei ihm…"

Das wusste er einfach und so schickte er Noshie los um den Zwerg auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. So nahm er kurz Annas Hand und zu seinem Sohn ehe er die letzten Tränen runter schluckte.

„Kratos, selbst Engel weinen…" flüsterte Anna leise und damit verschwand der Engel an ihrer Seite einfach.

Zurück dahin wo er hergekommen war. Zurück zu jenen die für ihren Tod verantwortlich waren. Er konnte nicht mehr. Was war die Welt nur ohne Anna? Was war die Welt noch wert ohne seine Familie? Sein Leben nun wirklich zu Ende. Aus der Traum… für immer… Der Himmel weinte weiter und das schreien des kleinen Kindes erfüllte wieder die Nacht als es in den Armen des Zwerges saß und die junge Frau sich in Luft auflöste und nur noch einen kleinen Kristall in einer goldenen Fassung zurück ließ…


End file.
